


Love confessions - bleeding out

by MedievalEnchanted



Series: SwanQueen - Apple Cider [33]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F, Pre-Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Regina Mills - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedievalEnchanted/pseuds/MedievalEnchanted
Summary: Regina is attacked in front of Henry and Emma hears the screams, cans he help her before it's too late?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: SwanQueen - Apple Cider [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978300
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Love confessions - bleeding out

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Love confession prompt 12 with swanqueen but make it happy ending please?

It happened so fast.

Emma couldn’t stop it.

Know one could.

“MOOOMMM!”

All Emma heard was Henry scream, and then Henry’s cry for Regina. 

Emma was just picking up a grilled cheese for her lunch to take back to the station, but as she stepped back out those doors, her whole world stop, everything was in slow motion, her head looked both ways as she tried to work out what had happened and the paper bag with her food in dropped to the floor.

“STOP IT! STOP IT! PLEASE!!” Henry cried again, he was just 14.

Suddenly she saw what was happening.

It wasn’t pretty. It wasn’t nice.

It was attempted murder.

Regina was now on the ground, trying weakly to cover her face from the blows, there was so much blood, Emma had never seen anything like it. 

She was joined quickly by Snow and David, and David ran at the guys who were attacking Regina. They made a run for it and David kept chasing them into the forest and beyond.

Emma ran to Regina’s side, her legs crumbling beneath her as she looked down at the brunette, who was trembling on the ground; from the shock, from the cold, from being stabbed more times than Emma could count.

“Hey, hey, hey… shhh… Gina? Hey, you’re gonna be okay.”

“No…no I’m not.” Regina said softly.

Snow White and since gone over to Henry and was holding him in her arms, trying to protect him but he wiggled out and ran over to Regina, kneeling on the other side of her.

“Mom?” Henry cried.

“Remember that I love you Henry.” Regina whispered.

Emma manoeuvred herself so Regina’s head was now on her lap “Regina, you’re not going to die!”

**_Regina was simply walking to her office when she heard 4 voices behind her, she turned on her heels but before she fully turned she felt the sharp knife puncture her back._ **

**_Regina saw Henry on the other side of the road, she wanted to protect him, she just couldn’t._ **

**_And another puncture came to her stomach this time._ **

**_“HENRY RUN! GO!” Regina shouted while she still had breath._ **

**_Henry looked up and saw what was happening to his own mother “MOOOOMMM!” Henry’s phone dropped to the ground, he didn’t know what to do, he was watching his Mom being stabbed right before his eyes and he couldn’t do anything to stop them._ **

“Emma, please… you know that’s not true.”

“SOMEONE CALL DR. FRANKLIN!” Emma screamed, holding onto Regina.

Granny came running out of the dinner, giving Emma some towels and letting her know she had called the doctor and the ambulance was on its way.

Emma gently moved back round, holding Regina’s hand and slowly putting her head on the ground, Emma grabbed the towels, putting them over Regina and pressing pressure down on Regina’s stomach “You’re not dying Regina - you’re not -”

“Emma -”

“YOU’RE NOT! I’m the savior, remember?” Emma trembled.

“You can’t save everyone… and after everything I’ve done… I deserve to die like this.” 

“No you don’t Mom… you’re not that person anymore. You’re a hero now. You’re my Mom.” Henry whispered, throwing himself onto Regina and holding her tight.

Emma could hear the sirens of the ambulance. 

“Regina, you’ve changed, you’re not the evil queen anymore…”

Regina was slowly losing her battle with her life.

“Regina, no…come on! No….Regina I love you!” Emma cried.

Regina’s eyes opened slowly looking up at Emma, she was so tired but she had to answer Emma, so with all her strength she did “You love me?”

Emma nodded, still holding the towels in place on Regina’s stomach.

“I feel the same way you idiot. I love you Emma Swan…and now you must let me go.”

“No! No… I won’t!” Emma held Regina in her arms, still holding the towels in place and clutching to Regina’s lifeless looking body, Emma was now covered in Regina’s blood.

Both Dr Franklin and the ambulance arrived at the same time “Good lord what happened?” The doctor asked.

“Four guys stabbed my Mom!” Henry cried clinging to Regina just as Emma was, for Regina was now unconscious and it was up to the doctors to save her? Or was it? 

“Henry, I need you to step away so I can help your Mom, okay?”

Henry sniffled, kissing Regina on the head “I love you Mom.” Henry stood up and walked back over to his grandmother.

Emma just clung to Regina. 

“Emma I need you to let go…” Dr. Franklin knelt down next to her.

“No… no, no, no I can’t…” Emma cried.

“Let me try and help her.”

Emma looked at Dr. Franklin “Can you help her?”

“I can try.”

Emma reluctantly let go, sitting just to the side of Regina but giving everyone enough space to work.

When they lifted Regina into the ambulance, Emma quickly stood up “What’s happening?” 

“We have to get her to hospital, she needs surgery. Are you coming in the ambulance?”

Emma nodded, and she jumped in after them, holding Regina’s hand as the ambulance quickly drove to the hospital “Come on Regina, hold on, for me, hold on.”

They arrived at the hospital. 

Watching them wheel Regina off to surgery was heartbreaking. Soon Snow and Henry arrived.

“Emma, she’ll be okay.”

“You know that how Mom?” Emma snapped.

“I’ll go and get us some tea…” Snow replied, before walking off.

The next four hours for Emma was absolute torture, not knowing what had happened, she had finally told Regina that she loved her, and Regina felt the same? But she could now die, Emma was up and down, pacing the floor.

Dr. Franklin arrived out after cleaning herself up “Emma?”

Emma jumped up seeing the doctor “Is she okay?”

“She will be.” Dr. Franklin smiled “We managed to stop the bleeding and sort out all the knife wounds, she was lucky, if the knife was just a little bit more to the left it would have caught her heart, and she wouldn’t be here, but she is.”

“Thank you! Thank you so much! Is she awake?” Emma asked.

“She should be waking up soon. Now do you want to go and see her.”

“Yes please.” 

Emma then followed Dr. Franklin to Regina’s private room, and she went and sat next to her holding her hand.

“Oh, Regina…” Emma frowned, Regina looked sad and exhausted.

Regina slowly started to wake up, she turned her head looking to her left and seeing Emma sat there holding her hand “Emma?”

“Hi.” Emma smiled “How are you feeling?”

“Sore.” Regina replied.

“Do you need me to get the nurse, do you need some painkillers?”

“Emma, Emma, calm down, I’m okay…I’m… well I’m alive.”

“Yes you are…”

“Emma…” Regina frowned “Did you tell me you loved me? Did I tell you I feel the same?”

Emma smiled “Yes and yes…”

Regina couldn’t help but grin at Emma “Come here.” Regina attempted to pat the side of the bed for Emma to get in with her.

“Are you sure I won’t hurt you?”

“Nothing can hurt me now.” Regina replied.

Emma stood up and pulled the bed cover off and lay down in the bed next to Regina, pulling the covers back over them, they both fell asleep in each others arms, knowing that they had each other. 


End file.
